


Smuggled Bioweapons

by The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind



Series: Spooky Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sithspawn, Sithspawn Stewjoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind/pseuds/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind
Summary: Summary: After going to Obi-wan’s homeworld, Anakin became close friends with Obi-wan’s sibling, Mia-wan, bonding over embarrassing Obi-wan stories. But they talked about more than just Obi-wan, and on a mission detour aboard a slave ship, that has consequences.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Spooky Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987552
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Smuggled Bioweapons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Star Wars Drabbles, Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589085) by [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai). 



> Inspired by chapter 32 of Star Wars Drabbles, Part I, by mneiai and written for day four of the Spooky Wars Challenge. The prompt was "Teeth, Claws, and Other Weapons" and I couldn't stop thinking about this idea. All of mneiai's fics are great, but my favorites are the sithspawn fics.

Anakin’s favorite mission was this one: taking out slavers. It didn’t happen as often as he’d like, but Obi-wan was generally willing to go on a small detour if either of them saw slavers or other similar criminals, so long as it wouldn’t interfere with a time sensitive mission.

Anakin pushed the captain of the ship forward, so that the slaver could open the next cell. He did, though Anakin could feel his unhappiness in the force. Anakin smiled at the newly freed as they filed out of the cells and made their way to the kitchens, where Obi-wan was cooking some food for everyone except the slavers. By then, every cell was open except for the first, which held the crew of the ship, and one last cell. Anakin pushed the captain in front of final cell. Unlike the others, which had doors made out of bars and ray-shields, this one was made out of thick metal. The captain hesitated and turned to Anakin, a bit of fear in his eyes.

“Open it,” Anakin ordered.

“We were smuggling bio-weapons!” the captain admitted fearfully. “If you open that, they’ll eat us all!”

“What, exactly, were you smuggling?” Anakin growled, touching the man’s throat gently with the force. The term ‘bio-weapons’ reminded him of something, but he wasn’t sure-

“Sithspawn,” the slaver admitted. “We were smuggling sithspawn.”

“How many?” Anakin demanded.

“Three sithspawn, straight from Stewjon, for sale to the Hutts,” the slaver answered. “It was going to make us so much money.”

“How many people know about this?” Anakin asked, baring his teeth at the slaver. He had picked up that expression from Mia-wan, Obi-wan’s sibling, though he didn’t have as threatening teeth as they did.

“Everyone,” the slaver answered nervously. “Myself and my whole crew.”

“But not the newly freed?” Anakin clarified.

“No, not the slaves,” the slaver agreed. Anakin snarled. “I mean the newly freed, of course,” he added as an after thought, cringing from the angry Jedi.

“Obi-wan,” Anakin called, speaking into his com link. “I need a bit of help down here, to communicate with some of your kin. They’re hungry and I don’t know if they know basic or would even listen to me.”

“What do you mean?” the captain hissed. “They’ll eat you before talking with you and the other Jedi. And what do you mean, kin? The other Jedi is human, isn’t he?” Anakin stayed silent, simply smirking at the frightened man as they waited.

“Anakin,” Obi-wan called, as he hurried down the hallway. “What are you talking about?”

“These fools were transporting sithspawn,” Anakin answered. “We can do the experiment Mia-Wan and I were talking about.”

“No, Anakin,” Obi-wan sighed. “For one, that is hardly an experiment. And I thought we were planning on keeping the captain and his crew alive and putting them on trial. Remember last time you killed a slaver in cold blood?”

“The council found out,” Anakin said, nodding. “And they got irrationally upset.” The slaver made a whimpering sound.

“If you don’t kill anyone, then they can’t punish you,” Obi-wan pointed out.

“I’m not planning on killing anyone,” Anakin said innocently. “Can’t you feel how hungry they are, though? It would only make sense if the captain helped solve the problem he created.” The slaver let out a scream and tried to run. Anakin lifted him up with the force.

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-wan sighed. “Your emotions are clouding your judgment. You hate slavers, and that’s convincing you that it’s ok to feed people to sithspawn.”

“Well, he listened to my call to you,” Anakin said with a shrug. “So you know, he knows too much.”

“You’re saying he knows I am from Stewjon?” Obi-wan asked. The slaver started panicking. “Anakin, I expected you to be more discrete.”

“I don’t know if he realized it before just now,” Anakin admitted. “I wasn’t thinking, I admit, and I’m sorry. I was just excited about meeting more of your kin. And he seemed dumb enough not to figure it out, since you look human. But he certainly knows now.”

“Fine,” Obi-wan sighed. “Do what you must. I’ll translate, if they don’t know basic.”

“No!” the slaver cried out, shaking his graying head. “I’m too young to die!”

Anakin grinned and used his lightsaber to open the door, and used the Force to force the screaming slaver into the room.

“Hello, all!” he said brightly. He looked closer at the people in the cell. “Mia-wan, is that you?”

“Nephew!” Mia-wan exclaimed. “And brother! Oh, is this one for me?” The other two sithspawn, who had been hiding behind Mia-wan, poked their heads out and looked at Anakin curiously. They seemed much younger, and significantly smaller, than Mia-wan.

“I think Obi-wan would like it if you shared, so we don’t have to give you more slavers for the other two,” Anakin told them. “Right, Obi-wan?” He turned to Obi-wan, who had lowered his head and was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. “I don’t think Obi-wan is interested in watching you eat the slaver, but I am!”

Mia-wan laughed and began to Sing at the slaver, with the younger two joining in soon after.

  
  


“How are you doing?” Obi-wan asked after the slaver was dead.

“Much better, thank you,” Mia-wan said with a smile that did not show their sharp teeth. “What do you think about selling me this ship after you’re done?”

“… why do you need this ship?” Obi-wan said slowly. “You do know, right, that we aren’t supposed to own ships.”

“A ridiculous idea,” Mia-wan scoffed, pushing their charges out of the cell. “You do know that we don’t need to completely drain a person to gain the benefits, don’t you? A few sips is normally enough, and it is perfectly harmless.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Obi-wan asked, frowning.

“It’s really unfair that sithspawn are classified as bio-weapons,” Anakin spoke up. “I think we should totally give your sibling this ship after we’ve dropped off the newly freed.”

“I’m not sure what the two of you are suggesting,” Obi-wan said slowly.

“Plausible deniability, Obi,” Anakin urged. “Just forget about everything. It’ll all be ok.” Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at Anakin.

“It would be a great boon to the children of Stewjon,” Mia-wan assured him. “Although I would be willing to pay for the ship.”

“Just as long as I don’t wake up to find an army of sithspawn attacking the Republic, or something equally ridiculous and suicidal, I’ll be fine with it,” Obi-wan sighed.

“Wonderful,” Mia-wan said. “I assure you, we have no intention of _attacking_ the Republic. That would be crazy.”

Obi-wan shrugged as he lead them out of the cell block.

“And there are some provisions for the road,” Anakin said, pointing to the first cell.

“No, Anakin!” Obi-wan exclaimed. “We are going to give them a trial, remember?”

  
  


  
  


  
  


Two years later, Obi-wan Kenobi turned to his old padawan with narrowed eyes.

“You made a deal with Mia-wan, didn’t you,” he accused.

“No,” Anakin said innocently. “Why would you think that?”

“Stewjon literally went after the Hutts, and other slavers,” Obi-wan pointed out. “They went after the people you hate most.”

“It’s only logical that they should attack the Hutts,” Anakin disagreed. “That way the Separatists don’t target them, and they aren’t attacking the Republic – you made Mia-wan promise, remember, that they wouldn’t use the ship to attack the Republic.”

“That sounds logical,” Obi-wan muttered. “But it still doesn’t give me a good reason to explain how a species of bio-weapons have taken over a substantial section of Hutt space and are feeding off random slavers.”

“Why do you have to explain anything?” Anakin asked.

“Because they are my species, and the Council thinks I have something to do with it,” Obi-wan explained. “I was the only one of my species who was both free and away from Stewjon.”

“That’s ridiculous, not to mention speciest,” Anakin snorted. “Perhaps we should go find Mia-wan and help them bring the rest of Hutt space into the Republic.”

“What are you talking about?” Obi-wan asked. “I thought Stewjon was creating its own empire.”

“But Stewjon is part of the Republic,” Anakin pointed out. “They have long been denied a senator, but now the Republic will think twice about not giving Sithspawn Space proper representation.”

“How are you better connected with my siblings than I am?” Obi-wan laughed in a self-deprecating manner. “It’s because I’m too busy trying and failing to be a perfect Jedi, isn’t it.”

“You _are_ a perfect Jedi,” Anakin exclaimed, scandalized at the suggestion that Obi-wan wasn’t. “Relax. I have to go to a party with Padme to announce a new bill about Stewjon. Why don’t you come with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very spooky or dark, but I appear to be having difficulties with writing scary things.  
> Comments and kudos feed the dragons!


End file.
